Minami-ke Episode 04
"The Pattern of Love" "Koi Moyō" (恋もよう) 28 October 2007 Previous Episode → 03 Next Episode → 05 Synopsis This episode introduces Hayami, Hosaka, Riko,Before this, Riko can be seen in the background of several scenes in Episode Three, such as this. She can even be seen once in Episode One, right here and Takeru. Takeru visits Minami family. Riko has a crush on Fujioka, but is frustrated by his relationship with Kana. Meanwhile, Hosaka imagines what it is like to be a part of Minami family. Segment Two Riko is introduced by shown blushing while looking lovingly at Fujioka, establishing immediately Riko's most salient feature. She is interrupted by Keiko, who asks her what's wrong. Riko says nothing but when Keiko tries to walk away, Riko notices something and pulls her back by the skirt. Riko points out that Kana and Fujioka seem to have been awfully close lately and asks if they are a couple. Keiko says that they are not, but then Kana and Fujioka are seen in the background discussing Fujioka's recent visit to the Minami Residence to "have fun". Riko despairs, but Keiko insists that there is nothing wrong with that kind of behavior. Riko then disparages Keiko, calling her a kindergartener for not knowing the implications of such behavior and then dropping Keiko's honorific entirely. Kana is then heard asking Fujioka about the curry she cooked for their mealMinami-ke Episode 03#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 14) causing Riko to despair again. Fujioka insists it is delicious and there is a short sequence where Kana considers how strange it is how everyone thinks her cooking is horrible while Fujioka thinks to himself that anything Kana cooks is delicious by default. Riko grabs Keiko's skirt and insists to her that this means they must be lovers, but then Kana is heard telling Fujioka about how Chiaki repeatedly asks her when Fujioka will visit again. For Riko this is the last straw, and she sits down, losing all hope, concluding that this means Fujioka has been openly accepted by Kana's family as a lover. Keiko walks away again and this time is able to escape Riko's attempt to grab her skirt. In the middle of class, Riko suddenly concludes that she can still achieve her goal by becoming friends with Kana and getting closer to Fujioka. She drags Keiko by the skirt and forces her to introduce Riko to Kana. Kana responds by saying that she already knows who Riko is and walking on. Riko grabs her pigtail and Kana grabs Riko's hair. Riko demands she let go, Kana tells Riko to let go first and Keiko tries to sneak out, only to have her skirt grabbed by both Kana and Riko. Though it is not explicitly shown, Riko becomes Kana's friend after this. Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 007 Volume 01 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 023 Volume 02 *Segment 3 is Original Content - Ninomiya and Sensei video game *Segment 4 is from Chapter 008 Volume 01 *Segment 5 is Original Content - Hosaka Referbacks Trivia "other" Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1